¿No se supone que deben estar en las películas?
by valevalentina98
Summary: Si un personaje saliera de su película ¿Cómo sería? Loco ¿cierto? Y si ahora fueran cuatro, sería un caos ¿no es así? Pues esto es lo que les paso a ellas. La vida de dos hermanas cambia rotundamente al descubrir que personajes de películas están en la vida real. Deben encontrarlos para enviarlos a sus mundos antes de que desaparezcan de la faz de la Tierra. El problema es ¿Cómo?


Día viernes, un buen día para salir con tus amigos, conversar, divertirte, en fin ¡hacer de todo! Pero ahora no era la ocasión. Estaba lloviendo. No faltaban los amigos locos que igual festejaban, pero yo prefirió quedarme en casa y no enfermarme.

Veía televisión. En verdad no sabía quien estaba peor en el aburrimiento, la televisión o yo. Pasaba cambiando canales sin encontrar nada bueno, en eso llega mi hermana Francisca. Tiene diecisiete, va a cumplir dieciocho en dos meses más. Por fin me librare de ella cuando vaya a la universidad, es cruel, lo sé, pero ella y yo no nos soportamos.

- ¿Qué hay? - pregunta sentándose al otro extremo del sillón.

- Nada.

Esa fue toda nuestra plática.

Seguía cambiando canales como loca hasta que inesperadamente paso por uno en que están dando la película _Enredados._

- ¡Déjala ahí! - grita mi hermana causándome un fuerte susto.

- ¡Idiota me asustaste! - dije enfadada, ella aprovecho la distracción para quitarme el control remoto. - ¡OYE! Es mío, ¡devuélvemelo!

No me tomo en cuenta. Aun molesta le di lucha. Peleamos un buen rato por el control, ella era más fuerte y lograba derribarme, me saca la lengua lo que aumentaba mi furia. Iba con todas las ganas de tirarle el pelo cuando un trueno se escucha. Nos quedamos quietas mirando el techo. Volteamos el rostro a la pantalla para ver como la señal del canal había desaparecido.

Francisca cambia los canales, todos se veían menos el que transmitida la película. Resignada me entrega el control, busca el porta CD susurrando palabras… no muy lindas.

Rodé los ojos. Fran es muy ¿fanática? no sé si es la palabra correcta, pero la cosa es que le gusta mucho _Enredados_, y no solamente eso, también _Como entrenar a tu dragón_, _Valiente_ y _El Origen de los Guardianes_. No se dará por vencida, vera la película cueste lo que cueste.

Puso el CD en el reproductor. Yo ya me había ido a mi cuarto, pero al retirarme oía como el CD seguía dando vueltas, como si tratara de leer algo que ya no esta.

- ¿Le hiciste algo a mis películas? - pregunta con un tono amenazante.

- No soy tan inmadura como tú. - respondí sin darme vuelta.

- Si yo soy así quizás como eres tú.

Como la detesto. Ella siempre tiene que ganar, siempre, aunque no tenga la razón, por eso la mayoría de las veces no le sigo contestando haciéndole creer que triunfó.

Cerré la puerta de un golpe, me tumbe en la cama conteniendo las ganas de decir palabrotas a la "princesa" que esta en el sillón. La lluvia logro calmarme, mis parpados bajaron preparándose para dormir, pero pisadas extrañas los abrieron. Era el sonido de pies descalzos. Me levante, abrí la puerta, asome la cabeza para mirar a la derecha, no había nada pero a la izquierda vi como… no sé, algo amarillo, era como pelo rubio, solo era la punta. Algo o alguien lo estaban tirando ya que solo vi el final antes de que desapareciera.

Sin hacer ruido camine hasta el término de la pared. Intente ver, estaba todo obscuro. Grandioso, la luz se corto, pero aun así logre divisar a una sombra caminar hacia donde estaba Francisca.

- Con mi hermana no, yo soy la única que la puede molestar. - murmure corriendo hacia ella. Me lance abrazándola por los hombros. La figura y yo caímos.

La Fran, que no se dio cuenta de nada en su entorno y aun trataba de averiguar que le pasaba al reproductor, giro para vernos al escuchar el golpe al caer. La sombra se fue a ocultar detrás de una mesa. Mi hermana me miro con ojos sorprendidos, yo solo suspire.

- Ladrón. - mencione parándome con las manos en puño.

- ¡¿Ladrón?! - repitió histérica. A veces me cuestiono de quien es la madura.

- No… - la voz femenina de la sombra hizo que las dos nos sorprendiéramos. - Qui...qui… ¿Quienes son ustedes?

La observe bien, a pesar de lo oscuro que estábamos podía ver que temblaba, y que estaba acurrucada en un rincón sosteniendo algo.

- La pregunta es quien eres tú, esta es nuestra casa.

- Si, ahora dinos quien eres. - ordeno Francisca retomando su autoridad de hermana mayor. Ahora parece más segura, pero nunca se me va a olvidar la cara histérica que tenía.

En eso la luz vuelve. Puedo ver bien a la chica que esta a unos tres metros de distancia de donde estoy yo con mi hermana. Sus pies, definitivamente estaban descalzos, logro ver su vestido, un morado claro. Moví la cabeza para ver su rostro más no lo conseguí.

- Levántate para verte si no quieres que llame a la policía. - dice mi hermana mirando a la chica fijamente.

En eso veo como se levanta, nos da la espalda. Las dos nos impresionamos por su largo cabello rubio. Lentamente da la vuelta, sostenía con fuerza una sartén y en su hombro había una… ¿lagartija? Observe la cara de la Fran, abrió la boca y los ojos los tenía como platos. ¿Qué onda? ¿Qué bicho le pico?

- Dime tu nombre. - dice aun anonadada.

- Me llamo… Soy Rapunzel. - contesta tímidamente.

- ¿Rapunzel? - pregunté con una ceja alzada. Me cruce de brazos, si creía que me iba a tomar el pelo no lo consiguió. - Que clase de broma… -

No pude continuar, alguien reacciono de una manera un tanto exagerada.

- ¡Fran idiota! ¡No te desmayes!


End file.
